


圣诞夜已经过去

by Pumpkinrunfree



Category: pumpking - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinrunfree/pseuds/Pumpkinrunfree





	圣诞夜已经过去

我在凌晨三点看见的那个男孩，他站在一条小巷的入口，半个身子隐没在阴影里，鼻尖已经冻得通红了，却固执地穿着不过膝的短裙和长至小腿的长袜，露出接近一整条腿来。

我沉默地跟在他的身后，看他穿着透亮的皮鞋在光线暗沉的巷子里蹦蹦跳跳地前行，怀疑自己好像是看到了他的内裤——粉红色，印着草莓。从飘起的裙摆和内裤边缘偶尔可以看到饱满的臀瓣，与身体其它裸露的部位一样隐约泛着光。他若不是身体的油脂分泌得过多就是在身上涂了油。

一家破烂的爱情旅馆，在男孩推门进去的时候甚至有一块墙皮掉在他的头上。我不安地扶住墙壁，指尖立刻就被白灰覆盖了。我想开口喝止男孩继续这样活泼地前行，从他每一步落地我都感到地板的震撼，希望是我精神敏感……当我从恐惧里回身，男孩已经转着一把钥匙来到我面前。他把眼睛睁得比平时更大，踮着脚尖把亮晶晶的鼻尖送到我的面前，让我注意到他涂了粉红色的唇蜜。

“是我掏的钱，先生！您这样可不好，我没管您要今晚的钱，可您不能连房钱也叫我来掏呀！”

我按住胀痛的太阳穴，开口时感到自己满嘴的酒气：“我会给你钱的，无论是房钱还是过夜的钱——”

他立刻打断了我，鼻子都被皱起来了：“先生！我们说好的，今夜我是您的圣诞小精灵，我非得给您送一份圣诞礼物不可。”

是的，“圣诞小精灵”，他就是这样向我搭讪的，画着可笑的妆容，大大方方地展示他年轻的肉体。

在凌晨三点才从酒吧出来，喝得昏昏沉沉的人看来被问候“圣诞快乐”不是什么令人惊喜的事——圣诞已经过去好几天了。而当你转头，发现那诡异又好心的问候者是个穿着短裙的男孩？

我没当场咒骂已经是理智的极限了。我记得我回敬了他的诡异，以一句“新年快乐”，而男孩看着我，舔了舔嘴唇：“您要回去吗？家很远吧？”

我立刻明白了——我粗暴地甩开他握上来的手，冷漠地回答：“回家去吧，你今晚得不到这桩生意。”

男孩笑了，“生意？今晚除了精液，我什么也不会从您这里取走。这是我给您的圣诞礼物，您对我这样的圣诞精灵满意吗？”

我的圣诞精灵没有穿可爱的精灵靴，而是穿着小高跟皮鞋，他迟到了好几天，不在我床头的袜子里塞礼物，而是要求我将阴茎塞进他的身体，如此跋扈，居然还向我寻求意见。

我只差一点就要拒绝了，在看到他发红的膝盖之前。他怎么会知道自己的身体足够拿来当作炫耀的资本？他怎么会不知道自己的身体能换回远大于一间快要坍塌的爱情旅馆一夜的房费与几只无味避孕套的财富？

他或许会在我睡着后敲破我的头，取走我全部的财产。

我坐在床边，把沾满酒味的外套丢在地板上，叫他去洗澡。他拉住我的手向我眨眼，掐出甜美的声音告诉我他足够干净了，无论里外。

而我伸手去摸他裸露的大腿，收回手时发现并没有蹭到意料中的油脂，手掌上却沾染了淡淡的雪松香气。

我仍叫他洗澡，于是他嘟嘟囔囔地同意了，爽快地蹬掉皮鞋，脱去外套、带着花边和精致刺绣的衬衫、干瘪的蕾丝胸罩、短裙、长袜与内裤，把衣服一股脑地堆在床上，他一点也不像要诱惑我的样子，他大方得好像我是他的父亲。

直到全身赤裸了，他才抬起头看我，又舔了舔嘴唇——唇蜜快要被他舔干净了，露出淡色的嘴唇，这让他看起来顺眼多了，足够让人忽视他佩戴的厚重睫毛和亮蓝色眼影。男孩娇声娇气地对我抱怨：“您真是挑剔，好吧，我会去洗澡的……但这会是一个很长的澡，您会等我的吧？”

“会的，”我说，“我擅长等待。”

他并没有真的用去很久就擦着头发出来，脸上却湿漉漉地滚着水珠，小巧的脚在地板上踩出一个又一个水印。凑近我时我从他身上闻到新鲜的肉体味道，沾了水的假睫毛沉重地拍打下眼睑，这使我搂住了他，将满是酒臭味的脸埋进他年轻的胸膛，乳环冰冷地印着我的脸。

男孩咯咯地笑出来，胸腔一阵阵地发颤，柔软的、几不可见的体毛擦过我的面颊。他说话了，我从震动里又一次得知。

“好臭，”他评价，晃起垂在床边的小腿，大脚趾动了动，让我将余光定格在他圆润的膝盖上。我并不对男孩的膝盖抱有特殊的爱好，但我与他都知道他的身体足够迷人。深褐色的皮肤在那里呈现出血色，薄薄的一层皮肉包裹住他小巧的骨骼。他今年有多大？十六或十七岁，太年轻、太活泼了。我忍不住去想他做工精致的衣服，每一件都足够别人在职场打拼好几个月。

我警告了他：“我喝了很多酒，多到硬不起来。”

男孩用重新粘满唇蜜的嘴唇碰我的耳朵，我敢想象他在笑：“您需要我为您口交吗？也不收您费用好了。”

他侧身坐在我的大腿上，抚摸我的阴茎。我并没有对他说谎，在大量酒精的作用下性爱的欲望被抛在脑后，相比与他做爱我更希望怀抱这具年轻的身躯入睡——看来他不会答应，我感到大腿上隐约的湿意，不来自于他洗过澡后芳香的肉体，不言自明，他洗澡后并不只画了个妆。

他扭动身体，让水迹在我的大腿上扩大，定制的西装裤仅此一次就可以永久地失去作用，今后每一次看到这条裤子我都会想起它曾被男孩体内承载不住的润滑剂打湿。我报复性地咬了他的脸颊，稚嫩的软肉几乎可以咬出汁液。看在他没有再用粉底把自己拍出雪白的脸颊的份上，这是唯一可以下嘴的地方。

他脸上带着牙印为我口交，吞入阴茎前刻意地抿起晶亮的嘴唇对我微笑，属于异族男孩的嘴唇更要丰厚一些，让他笑容显得天真又性感。他伸手撩开脸侧的头发，低头时露出精心勾画的拖长眼线。他最多只需再长大两岁就可以成为性感的男人，眼下限制他的并非自身魅力而是年轻，当我清楚他不过是个男孩，他所做的一切都带有一点纯真的可笑。

男孩在我阴茎上留下一圈又一圈粉红色的黏腻印记，又紧跟着被他自己吞噬。我没有与他接吻过，不知道唇蜜的味道，但我想不至于比一身酒臭的中年男人的性器味道更坏。

我如他所愿地勃起，咬牙切齿地痛恨他带着孩子气的下流。他上半身低伏下去吃我的阴茎，技术娴熟表情愉悦得像狗遇见他心爱的口咬胶，浑圆的屁股随着口腔的动作摇晃，灯光在他深色发亮的皮肤上打出阴影与反光。

他贪婪地自慰，涂满艳俗的红色指甲油的手握住年轻的阴茎，前液湿答答地缠上修长的手指，就连挺动腰肢的动作也像狗。

“先生，”他含着我的阴茎，含糊不清地说，脸颊因为口腔里的东西凹凸不平，尖利的牙齿擦过阴茎的头部，让我因为不知这是他的算计还是意外而暴怒。“您要射在我嘴里吗？还是其他已经准备好的地方？”

我在被他牙齿不断摩挲的惊恐中以为自己会失去兴致，却恼怒地发现下半身因此硬得胀痛。这让我准备好要说的话难以再说下去，今晚我的圣诞精灵对他的目标势在必得，我想我是不能逃脱了，如果我哪怕有一点点想逃的话。

我掐他柔韧的腰，他便知会我的意思，吐出口中的阴茎，舔去附着在上面的口水与体液，还给我一个湿润的，比以往任何时刻都迫切的龟头。

他试图含情脉脉地看我，把假睫毛眨得像某种虫子的翅膀——不会是美丽的蝴蝶，或许是俗气的蛾子。他凑过来吻我，位置不偏不倚是我留给他牙印的地方，却只是一个说得上纯洁的吻。他陶醉地闭上眼，让我光明正大地看他孔雀蓝的眼影，浓厚地覆盖颜色稍淡的眼皮。

他搭在我肩头的那只手刚用来自慰过，在我肩膀上留下胡乱的水迹。我恨极了他，坐起身恶狠狠地勒他的腰，让他猝不及防地重新坐回我的腿上，双腿随后游刃有余地在我后腰打了结。

我不知该如何宣泄对他的痛恨，脱口而出时还怀有饱胀的怒意，结尾时已经软弱得符合嫖客的身份。

“你怎么敢，你怎么敢？”我质问他，他混不在意地用年轻的身体拥抱我，用属于男孩的活力冲撞我的血液，让我因此想要呕吐，“滥用你的身体，你知道它很美——？你当然知道，你这个、这个……”

我想不出能对一个男孩直言的更好的措辞，于是又拧了他的臀肉，被过于良好的手感几乎吓了一跳，气势荡然无存地控诉：“你这个可恨的圣诞精灵。”

他因此欢快地笑出来，在我耳边哼唱起了圣诞歌。我们紧跟着接吻。他当然美味，舌头幼嫩得好像他不曾吸过一条醉酒的阴茎。

男孩最终在我怀抱里高潮，脚趾紧绷着在床单上徒劳地划过，为暗沉的红色床单印下一道青白的痕迹，我捏住他的小腿，感受肌肉在高潮的一瞬间的力量感，目眩神迷地吻他胸口，咬住乳环拉扯他的乳头。他因此像条鱼一样弹动，肠道过分地挤压着我的阴茎，最终脱力般落在我的肩头，让我看他后颈的绒毛。

他哭着求我射进他的身体，用低贱的腔调渴望为我怀一个孩子，想尽办法地辱骂自己，尖叫、哭喊、求救，手指蜷曲在掌心里，遮住贴着爱心的指甲。

“那就到怀孕为止，”我咬他手指，小心地不让舌头碰到散发劣质指甲油味道的指甲，口水因为说话从他手指流到手掌，“希望你有足够宽大的衣服。”


End file.
